


Oh Christmas Tree, Uh Oh

by captainamergirl



Series: Crossover One Shots & Drabbles [6]
Category: General Hospital, The Young and the Restless
Genre: Because they probably would, Brenda and Nikki hate each other, Fluff and nothing more, Gen, Rivalry, just for fun, this is so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-03 16:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Brenda vs. Nikki at the Christmas tree lot. [Randomness]
Series: Crossover One Shots & Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713280
Kudos: 1





	Oh Christmas Tree, Uh Oh

**Oh Christmas Tree, Uh Oh **  
  
“Max. Milo. Listen up, you guys. We have to find something bigger here. Something much grander. A measly, ten-foot Douglas Fir is not going to cut it. Those high and mighty Newmans actually have a fifteen-foot Virginia Pine in their living room this year.”  
  
“But, Mrs. Corinthos, if we get anything bigger, it might not fit through the door of the Greystone,” Max points out.  
  
Brenda shrugs. “Yeah well, I am not going to let those Newman jerks try to Christmas tree-shame me again.”  
  
“Christmas tree-shame you?” Brenda hears a familiar grating voice at her elbow. “Really, Brenda, why would we bother? We never even give you a second thought.”  
  
Brenda swivels around to face Nikki Newman. She sniffs the air. “Oh Nikki, I thought I smelled something funny.”  
  
“It must be your perfume,” Nikki retorts. “Those bargain brands always smell so cheap.”  
  
“Cheap. Oh you mean like those so-called blonde extensions of yours?”  
  
“Oh, you’re completely ridiculous and just... _so small.”_  
  
“I believe the accurate word is ‘petite’. But I wouldn’t expect you to know that. I mean, I’m sure it’s been a very long time since you could even see your feet.”  
  
Nikki’s eyes blaze. “Are you calling me fat?”  
  
“If the elastic waistband fits …”  
  
“You little witch!” Nikki thunders. If looks could kill, Brenda would have been struck down right there.  
  
“Call me a witch again and I promise you, I will wipe the ground of this tree lot with your ass.”  
  
“Resorting to violence to solve your problems, Brenda? Why am I not surprised? I mean, after all you are married to a _mobster."_ Her tongue drips with vitriol.  
  
“Bitch, you don’t know when to quit, do you? Leave my husband out of this. He has nothing to do with you.”  
  
“I thought the great don himself could fight his own battles. But then again, I suppose that’s why he carries a big gun.”  
  
Max and Milo cough uncomfortably. They can't seem to decide what to do.  
  
“You should be damn glad I am not packing heat myself right now,” Brenda says.  
  
Nikki shakes her head. “You’re such a little terror, aren’t you? I am _so_ glad Nick wised up and dumped you ages ago.”  
  
“Oh is that what he told you?” Brenda laughs outrageously loud. “I dumped _him,_ Nikki. I mean, he was just really, really bad in bed. I know he was a virgin and all when we met, but you’d think he would have some kind of coital prowess.”  
  
Nikki’s face flames bright red. _“You slut!”_  
  
“Oh, that’s rich coming from the former stripper.”  
  
“I am _not_ ashamed of my past.”  
  
“Of course you’re not. Why should you be? Swinging on the poles while men stuff dollar bills in your g-string is such a noble profession after all. Second only to nursing and teaching.”  
  
“Oh shut up!” Nikki growls. “I am done playing this stupid little game of yours.” She spins on her heel and stomps away.  
  
Brenda smirks. “Oh yes. It wouldn’t be Christmastime without me handing Nikki Newman her ass.” She looks at Max and Milo. “So about that tree... I am actually thinking we need a twenty footer…”


End file.
